Love and Potatoes
by MangoGrape
Summary: Wheatley declares his affection for Scarlet by giving her a lovely gift. [Anger Core/Wheatley]


Scarlet really is a very bitter core. From the day she'd been built she hadn't known anything other than anger. Every waking moment of her artificial life was filled with frustrations. But hey, that was fine with her. Any feeling other than that was completely foreign. Fury was all she knew.

However, on this particular day she was significantly less angry with the world. Naturally she was still a tad annoyed, but content none the less. She hadn't seen another core all day! Though that was quick to change.

"Oi, buddy, slow down a minute! Have you seen Scarlet anyplace? ...Over there? Thank you!". Oh great. Just her luck. Scarlet cringed at the familiar sound of the blue core's voice as he sped around the corner. He zipped along the management rail, nearly bumping into her.

"Hey there, Scarlet!" He called out to her. Why was he being so unnecessarily loud? He was right next to her, there was no need to shout. Although she wasn't too quiet either. But she had been programmed that way.

The red core growled softly in response, prompting the other to back away slightly. He nodded quickly, coming forth once again.

"Right, right, you don't like when I use your name. Sorry! My fault. A-anyway, Sc-uh, I mean Anger, there's a reason I- Hey! Wait up!". As Wheatley had begun rambling, he hadn't noticed the female core sneaking away from him. Speeding along the rail to catch up with her, he maneuvered in front of her, effectively stopping her in her tracks. She let out a very pronounced hiss.

"Wait, I've brought something for you, love!" The ID core shouted. Anger went silent for a moment, looking away and then back at him. It was then brought to her attention that Wheatley had a potato balanced on his lower handlebar. "Okay, so I've done a bit of research and from what I can tell, when a male human feels attraction towards a female they'll give them a present to show their affection. Usually a flower. And thus, I've found this potato and now I'm giving it to you. So I think the message I'm trying to get across is that I like you. A bit, at least. You get it, right? Not sure if you do." Wheatley explained.

Anger remained motionless as well as wordless, staring at the vegetable in his possession. She looked from left to right, then back at him. Grumbling in confusion, Wheatley's iris dilated slightly.

"Well, y-yes, I realize this is not a flower. But- **but**! Flowers are plants, right? And this came _from_ a plant. So I figured it's pretty close to a flower. Almost the same thing, really. They're practically the _exact_ same thing." The Brit rambled. His lower shutter pulled up into a smile.

Another moment of silence commenced before he drew nearer, dipping his handle bar and setting the potato gently into her handlebar. It sat snugly in place, like a mother cradling her baby.

"There we go. So... do you like it?" He asked. Without response, Scarlet tilted downward and allowed the vegetable to fall into a bottomless pit. She and Wheatley watched it descend until it was swallowed by the darkness of the pit, no longer visible to either of them.

"Aw, you dropped it..." He said dejectedly, clearly oblivious to the fact that she had let it fall on purpose. Anger rolled her optic. He was so naïve. The core perked up suddenly, any previous sense of discontent now long gone.

"Tell ya what, you stay here and I'll go find another one for you. Plenty of 'em lying around here. Right, okay, just don't move." He said. The blue core rapidly set off in the other direction, not once looking back. "And remember! Stay! Don't leave!" He hollered back. Scarlet shook her optic in annoyance, riding the rail away from him. He was really such a moron.

Not long afterward, Wheatley came right back to that spot, another potato in his handle bar. He came to a sudden halt, realizing his acquaintance had left him.

'Is this the wrong place? No, no, I'm sure this was it...' He thought. Rotating and taking in the surrounding area, the core concluded she had disobeyed his orders to stay put. Perhaps she had forgotten that she was supposed to wait for him.

"...Hm... Oh well, I'll just hold it for her." Wheatley decided. He cheerfully strode away, pleased with what he'd accomplished that day. Though she had lost his gift, Wheatley was quite sure that Scarlet loved it. He would have her by his side in no time.


End file.
